diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is a playable character who made his debut in Mario Party 3. He has been playable from Mario Party 4 and onward. Waluigi first appeared in Mario Tennis, where he is portrayed as Luigi's rival. He is known to be Wario's brother and when he teams up with him, they would do anything to cause trouble to the Mario Bros.. In the Mario Party series Mario Party 3 Waluigi made his appearance in this game. He is not playable in Story Mode, but he is playable in Party Mode and Duel Mode. In Duel Mode, his partner is a Piranha Plant. In Story Mode, Waluigi appeared, taking over Bowser's role as the main villain of this game, where he stole the final Star Stamp, the Mischief Star Stamp, thanks to Bowser. When Bowser and Waluigi fought each other for a short time, Waluigi emerged victorious and challenges the player in the final Battle Royal Map, Waluigi's Island, his own board. In Waluigi's Island, it is filled with traps and the players must avoid landing on the Happening Spaces where there is a dynamite in the middle. If a player lands on a Happening Space and the countdown reaches "0", the dynamite explodes and the players on that dynamite zone loses all the coins. Also, the pathway to Boo is separated into two paths, one of them is a safe path and the other is a trap that will take the player back to Start. After the player defeats Waluigi for the Mischief Star Stamp, Waluigi angrily tells the player that he will remember this and runs away. Mario Party 4 Waluigi is playable in this game. Unlike in the previous installment, Waluigi is playable in Story Mode. Mario Party 5 Waluigi is playable in this game. In Super Duel Mode, his Super Duel Car is Superdupe Coupe and his nickname is "Dark Rider Waluigi". In Tag Teams, the following list consist of the team names when Waluigi allies with one character: * Mario = Pseudo Bros. * Luigi = Unlikely Bros. * Peach = Anti-Couple * Daisy = Awkward Date * Yoshi = Unhappy Dino * Wario = Wicked Bros. * Toad = Tall 'n' Small * Boo = Scary Screechers * Koopa Kid = Cheap Chaps Mario Party 6 Waluigi is playable in this game. The team names are the same. When Waluigi allies with Toadette, they become the "Diabolical Duo". Mario Party 7 Waluigi is playable in this game. Mario Party 8 Waluigi is playable in this game. The team names have returned, but now it has changed to the new team names in the following list: * Mario = 'Stache Clashers * Luigi = Lean 'n' Mean * Peach = Sweet 'n' Sour * Yoshi = Scrambled Eggs * Wario = Double-Crossers * Daisy = Double-Facers * Toad = Half-Cranky Duo * Boo = Total Creeps * Toadette = Half-Pranky Duo * Birdo = Double Scammy * Dry Bones = Boneheads * Blooper = Bloop 'n' Snoop * Hammer Bro = Stench Henchmen Mario Party DS Waluigi is playable in this game. The team names have changed once again in the following list: * Mario = 'Stache Stars * Luigi = Lean Meanies * Peach = Black Peaches * Daisy = Skinny Stars * Wario = Bad Boys * Yoshi = Purple Dinos * Toad = Bad Mushrooms Mario Party 9 Waluigi is playable in this game. Mario Party: Island Tour Waluigi is playable in this game. Mario Party 10 Waluigi is playable in this game, except in amiibo Party, as there was no Waluigi amiibo. Gallery 270px-Waluigi & Bob-ombs, Mario Party 9.png Category:Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party Island Tour Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Super Mario Party Characters